sick
by iceprincessrules
Summary: alfred is exhausted himself to only have arthur have to take care of him. so, lets see if the old man is up to the task of making sure that alfred doesn't do anything stupid. both names are used and our fluffy friends are in this as well usxuk obviously.


Aph sick

'Sup yawl I'm America. I'd greet you all a bit more welcoming, but I'm kind of busy feeling like mourned over death right now to care to throw out the welcome mat. What's even worse is that we have a world meeting today. Damn! I wondered if I could pull through with another pot of coffee to help me get through the day.' He thought as he got up and walked toward the kitchen to make his fuel for the day. He grabbed the large thermos and put twelve cups of black coffee in it. He looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Oh shit! I got 45 minutes to get down there!" He hurriedly got dressed and covered the basics of dental hygiene and combing his bed head. He went back in to his room to grab his shoes and spotted his brown mane coon that he adopted from the shelter (hey they need homes to.) On his bed curled up and fluffed out. "Bye Hero I got to go to work." He petted the cat and left with his thermos.

World meeting

"Finally made it 'cough' with a few minutes to spare." He said sliding inside the thermos in one hand and the other filled with a stack of papers. He casually sat between France and England. So, they wouldn't argue too much hopefully. He wasn't in the mood to deal. Actually he wasn't in the mood to deal with much of anything much less their perverted bickering. He took a long swig from his coffee.

"Hey America you okay? Your being quieter than usual," England asked.

"No, I'm fine just got a late start this morning. Just haven't cleared out all of the cobwebs yet, but really I'm fine cause I'm the hero." He gave his signature thumbs up to the Britain. England looked back at Germany who started to conduct the meeting. It took all Al had to keep himself awake. He had already drunk all of the coffee he made this morning in the first couple of hours. So, now all he was running on was a very low supply of adrenaline and sheer luck that no one was calling on him for his opinion. He had shut his eyes for a moment just a couple of minutes. He woke up and noticed that only a select number of people were in the room England included.

"America!" England shouted at the dazed American.

"Yes sir." He shot straight up from his seat in a military stance.

"America are you sure you're okay you've hardly said a word all day?" he asked in a more concerned voice.

"Y-yeah I-I-I-I'm f-fine…" he stuttered as he felt dizzy. England caught him and gently placed him on the ground using his bomber jacket as a pillow. Arthur took his hand and before he could feel the heat radiating off from him. 'Why that bloody wanker.' He mentally cursed.

"Greece."

"Yes." He said coming over.

"Can you and Japan pick up knight and bring him to America's house?"

"Sure anything for knight." The Greek told me. Knight is my orange and white Scottish fold. The two men left.

"Thank you." He then spotted the giant Russian. "Russia!" he turned around.

"Da."

"Can you help me get America to the car? So, I can take him home."

"What is wrong with him? Is he sick da?" The giant asked as he picked up the American in piggy back style so effortlessly.

"I believe so. I'm hoping it's nothing too serious." He explained. Russia got him into the Americans car. Luckily England took a cab today instead of his car. "Thank you. I'll get him to bed as soon as possible."

"But I'm not sleepy." Alfred mumbled.

"Yes you are." He said getting in the driver's seat.

"No, I'm not." He replied as England put on his seat belt on as Russia did the same for America.

"Thank you Russia." England said.

"Your welcome da." The Russian said as he walked back inside.

Alfred's house

England drove Alfred home to find Greece and japan there as well. "Come on America wake up." He shook him a little to find out it didn't work. So, he did it a little harder and louder. "America!"

"What?" He asked as he opened his eyes a little.

"I need a hero to help me."

"What's the problem?" He muttered as sleep was almost about to claim him once more.

"I need a hero to help me to get you inside and into bed."

"Okay." He said slowly getting up. England put America's right arm over his shoulders while England's holding him up. He tossed the keys to Japan. He unlocked the door through much effort. They finally got him to bed.

"Thanks for your help." England said guiding the other two countries out.

"Not a problem. We hope he gets better." Japan said.

"I'll make sure he does."

"Okay bye." Greece said while walking out the door with japan hot on his heels.

"Oh knight." He opened the cat carrier and his cat walked out. He gave him a few head scratches, and then proceeded to look at America's living room. It looked like a tornado hit this room with papers, clothes, and empty Starbucks cups littered the room. "Well I better go check on Alfred first. Come now knight." The cat followed him the Alfred's room. They found hero curled up between Alfred's legs on the bed. (Mine does that to me to.) He picked up the mane coon the cat meowed as if saying 'Hey I was comfy there.' The cat spotted knight sitting on the floor. 'Sup friend.' Arthur put the cat down next to his. They walked off into another room. Suddenly Alfred bolted out of his bed with a hand over his mouth. He ran into walls, end tables, doorways, but he did make it to the bathroom to throw up the contents of his stomach. England then remembered throughout the meeting he saw one of the American's hands rubbing his stomach in a soothing motion. He walked over to the American who was currently empting the contents of his stomach into the porcelain throne. Arthur turned on the cold water in the bath tub. It appeared that Alfred was done. He stripped him down to his boxers and tried to pick him up to put him into the tub. Keyword tried. He actually slipped dropping the man into the tub.

"Holy shit that's cold!" Alfred shouted. "What the hell?"

"You were roasting with a fever and I had to cool you off somehow you get." He shouted back. Alfred immediately put his hands to his head trying to soothe it.

"Please don't shout."

"If you would take better care of yourself I wouldn't have to Alfred."

"So, what's keeping you here, because I'm not forcing you?" Alfred said as he got out of the tub and went to his room to get dressed. "All I need is a little rest and I'll be back as a hero in no time."

"Because I want to be your hero." Arthur said standing in the door way.

"What?" Alfred asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm tired of you being the hero, instead of being the hero for everyone. Take care of yourself for a change. When was the last time you've had a decent night's sleep?"

"Um…I don't know…about uh couple of weeks ago."

"And a decent sits down meal that is not fast food?"

"About um that same time, but I did freeze some homemade chicken soup."

"Look I know you're tired. So, I'm going to go check on the cats."

"Okay." As soon as Alfred hit his head on the pillow he was out. Arthur went into the living room and found them on the couch all curled up against one another. So, he got busy getting the place cleaned up.

Six hours later

Arthur went to the kitchen looked into the freezer and spotted the frozen soup and chucked into a pot and placed it on the stove. Once the soup had heated up he scooped some out and brought it up to Alfred. He knocked on his door to see if he was awake. "Alfred." He said setting the bowl on the night stand. No movement came from him. "Alfred wake up." Nothing happened again. "Alfred you bloody git wake up." Alfred woke up gasping for air. "Alfred, are you alright?"

"Thank goodness it was just a dream." He muttered under his breath while putting his hand to his chest. Arthur took the opportunity to feel Alfred's forehead.

"Well at least your fever has gone down. So, how about some soup to get something in your stomach?"

"It's okay I'm not that hungry." His stomach protested against that statement.

"You say one thing meanwhile your body says another. I think I'll go with what your body is trying to tell you." He gave Alfred the soup as the man getting into an upright position. "Come on eat up while it is still warm."

"Can you get me a sprite from the fridge? It helps calm my stomach. It works a lot like ginger-ale. (It does.)"

"Sure." Arthur got up to get the drink.

Kitchen

"Ah here it is." Then something else caught his eye. "Why hello there I don't believe you belong here." He read what it was. "No, I absolutely think you don't belong here at all." Arthur was angry at the fact that Alfred had diet pills, but he didn't want it to show. So, he put them in his pocket. He also did notice the cats sitting in the kitchen staring into their empty food bowls. "Oh I'm sorry I almost forgot about you two." He filled their bowls then went back to Alfred's room where he found him at least eating the soup. Not as much as he'd like to, but at least it was some. Arthur put the can on the nightstand. Alfred replaced the soup for the can of soda. "Say Alfred I'm thinking about losing a bit of weight any suggestions on how to do it?" He asked.

"Diet and exercise, but I think you look fine." Alfred answered taking a sip from the can.

"Too much time and effort know any quick fixes?"

"Where is this going?" Arthur pulled out the pill bottle from his pocket. "Where did you get them?"

"I found them in the kitchen on top of the fridge, but why do you have them?"

"I've been trying to lose a bit of weight okay."

"I ask again why?"

"I noticed that I was putting on some lately."

"Bloody git all you had to do was cut back on the takeout and do more physical exercise. I'll even help you. Just don't take any more of these. Besides I liked who you looked before you started all of this."

"Really?"

"Really I mean it. Now finish you soup." Alfred finished his soup and placed a hand to his stomach rubbing it soothingly. "I take it you enjoyed it."

"It's the best meal I've had all day."

"It's probably the only meal you've had all day."

"Thus makes it the best."

"No, but this is all my stomach can take right now." Taking another drink from his can finishing it off, after finishing it his eyes drooped down tiredly. "You know ever since I started taking them I have been feeling a lot…_yawn_…sleepier." He slumped back down into his bed and fell asleep. Arthur got up and went to take the dishes back into the kitchen.

"I don't think he'll be needing these anymore." He tossed the pill into the trashcan. He looked at his watch as it said 9:35pm. He sat down on the couch between the two cats. Each getting petted as his eyes drooped down. Hero got out of the way as the Britain fell towards the pillow on the couch. The cats then grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and covered England with it to keep him warm. (Aw!) 'Hey lets go check on my dad.' Hero meowed walking towards the master suite.

'Fine.' Knight got down and followed the big ball of fluff. They went into the room. Hero jumped up on the bed first then knight. Hero brushed the man's face with his tail and he sneezed himself awake.

"Well hey there hero and knight." The cat looked at him with concern. "It's okay I'm feeling much better not than I was this morning." The cat smiled at him. Alfred gave them each head scratches. "Thanks for looking out for me. All three of you." Hero meowed in response and purred under his touch while knight licked his hand. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired and I'd like to catch some shut eye." He yawned. Hero curled up against his chest while knight went back to his master and curled up with him. They both fell asleep soon after.

Morning

Arthur woke up with knight by his side. Who was laying there with his paws tucked underneath him.

"Come on let's make breakfast." The cat bolted from the couch and ran into the other room. "What's gotten into him?" Knight ran into Alfred's room to wake him. He meowed to get him up. 'Hey what's with the wake-up call?' Hero said as he stretched his legs.

'My dad…' he panted.

'Is what?'

'My dad is making breakfast.'

'Gasp!' Hero then brushed his tail against Alfred's chest. He started to laughing, but nowhere near waking him up. That was until he fell off the bed.

"Ow!" he saw the cats on the bed "What the hell guys. Don't you know it's too early for this?" The cats jumped down from the bed and ran out the door. Alfred followed them into the kitchen.

Kitchen

Arthur warmed up the soup as Alfred leaned up against the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Alfred asked.

"I'm making breakfast. Why?" he replied while stirring the soup.

"Apparently these two thought otherwise." Alfred said in labored breath as he pointed to the cats who were sitting on the floor. The breathing went unnoticed however the dizziness did not. He felt his world go a skew as he leaned against the doorway for more support.

"Alfred…Alfred…Alfred!" Arthur said as he tried to get the American to focus again. "Alfred, can you make it to the couch?"

"No…I can't" He said as he started to fall towards the floor. Luckily Arthur got to him before he did. Alfred was at least on his knees when Arthur caught him. He got him back up and led him to the couch and felt his forehead again. His fever had spiked up. Hero had gotten the freezer open and pulled out an ice patch which landed next to knight who took it to Arthur who then put it on Alfred's forehead. (See teamwork.)

"Thank you my friends." Arthur thanked the two of them with their breakfast. Once finished he called Yao to see if he could come up with any medicine for the American. Yao had agreed, but only if Ivan could tag along. Soon enough while Arthur was in the shower they had knocked on the door. Alfred woke up due to the knocking.

"Hero, door." He commanded. Hero went over to the door. He unlocked and opened the door from his pedestal that was placed at the door for that reason. Yao, Ivan, and their cats walked in the door. (vodka=russicat, ying=chinacat.) The humans walked on over to Alfred trying to get info about his symptoms. Arthur walked into the room dressed and refreshed.

"Oh hello gentlemen, I hate to be rude, but who let you in?" Arthur asked knowing that Alfred couldn't even sit up right let alone answer the door.

"Hero let us in da." Ivan answered.

"I taught him how to do that." Alfred said while hero puffed out his chest proudly with a smile on his face. As if saying 'Yeah check out what I did hehe.' Knight smacked him in the back of the head. Deflating his ego a bit before him and the other cats followed him to hero's cat room. (It's filled with ropes, scratching posts, cat toys, and beds along with outdoor access to roll in the dirt. My cat does that a lot. Lol.)

"Okay so you've been feeling fatigue, nausea, headaches, dizziness, and a fever." Yao repeated what the American said. "Arthur can you prepare an ice bath for Alfred aru?"

"Yes." He left to get the bath ready.

"Ivan I need you to take him to the bathroom, strip him down to his boxers, and carefully place him in the water."

"Da." The Russian did as he was told.

"Oh shit! That was colder than the last one." The American said while getting used to the temperature of the water. Once finished Yao had Alfred get changed into another pair of boxers and get into his bed. Yao had changed the sheets on it. Then he had every blanket in the house on the man.

"We're going to sweat the fever out of you." The Chinese man said.

"How long does this take?" Arthur asked while crossing his arms over his chest.

"It depend it could take a few hours or days, but I would suggest that we check up on him every now and then."

"Okay." He replied.

6:00pm

"Alright it seems that his fever has broken. We'll give him another ice bath while I prepare the medicine for his other symptoms."

"Da." Ivan said taking off the multitude of blankets by the time he had brought him over. Arthur had the bath ready for him. Ivan placed the man in there. He said a few colorful words that he is not going to tell you all. Alfred got up from the bath and proceeded to dress himself. Yao came in there and gave him the medicine.

"This will make you tired after it kicks in so I would suggest to be in bed aru." Yao said. Alfred did what he said and soon enough he was out. "Well Ivan and I have other things to attend to so as long as he sleeps through the night he'll be fine by morning." He said putting his cat in the carrier.

"Yes, thank you. Thank you both." Arthur said.

"Not a problem da." Ivan said doing the same with his.

"Have a safe trip back." The Englishman said.

"Thank you." Yao said walking out the door with the tall Russian in front of him.

Morning

Arthur woke up to the sound/smell of breakfast being made.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Alfred said cheerful.

"Morning." He grumbled.

"Wake up on the wrong side of the couch."

"No, I'm always a bit cranky when I wake up. So how are you feeling?"

"Better than before." He smiled.

"That's good." It was then that Arthur sneezed. "Not this all over again."


End file.
